1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pet toilet, more particularly a toilet box for cats or other pets.
2. Prior Art
Boxes containing a liquid absorbent such as sand or any other litter therein have most commonly been used by cats (or other indoor pets) when performing their natural functions. Using these boxes, the liquid is absorbed into the litter and cats instinctively cover their solid waste with the litter. The litter must be changed periodically for cleanliness and to prevent unpleasant odors. The primary shortcomings of such boxes are: (a) the animals may often scatter the litter (sand) out of the box, and long-haired animals may even shake themselves, strewing the soiled litter outside of the box; and (b) unpleasant odors may emanate therefrom, even though the liquid and solid wastes are mixed with the litter.
The prior art discloses a number of compositions to solve the above general problems of sanitation caused by pets in a house or apartment. One such prior art teaches a box which is provided with shields around the box to prevent the litter from being scattered. This simple approach cannot give the pet owner a completely satisfactory result in solving the scattering problem. As to odors, it has become known that a specially prepared deodorizing material may be mixed with the litter to solve that problem. However, even with deodorized litter, it is almost impossible to eliminate the unpleasant odor completely. Consequently, despite his conscientious care the pet owner must tolerate a degree of unsanitary conditions and unpleasant odor in the vicinity of the box.
Another prior art device discloses a complicated structure which comprises switching solenoids, plumbing means and a connection to a main water supply. However, its complexity and expense are obviously disadvantageous, and the pet must be so taught or otherwise attracted to use this toilet. Still another prior art teaches a box having upper and lower compartments, separated by a perforated partition, the upper compartment containing the litter and the lower compartment containing a deodorizing substance such as lime or naphthalene. This device imposes upon the pet owner the expense of adding fresh lime or additional naphthalene to the lower compartment.
In the absence of an effective yet simple device, owners of indoor pets are thus obliged to compromise with inadequate toilet facilities.
This invention is a simple and compact toilet box which enables the cat owner to be free of nuisances caused by litter scattering and unpleasant odors.